Reborn and new adventure
by Zelo96
Summary: Lima orang mencari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian kenapa Dorm EXO K dibakar? Dan mengapa monster aneh itu berniat membunuh member exo? KaiDo Baekyeo HunHan KrisTao ChenMi and SuLay :D my first completed fanfiction!


**Reborn and new adventure**

**Rated : T**

**Back Sound : EXO K – MAMA and EXO K – Two moons**

**Category : Romance/Tragedy**

**Story by Yooooona**

**Cast : KaiDo Baekyeol KrisTao Hunhan and All member EXO SUJU DBSK SNSD SHINee with official pair**

**WARNING! YAOI YURI OOC OC TYPOS**

**EXO Fanfiction ft. OC**

**A/N : Demi apapun ini fic udah lama banget Author buatnya, kalau boleh jujur ini buatnya terakhir tanggal 30 September 2011 author liat sendiri dari tanggalnya, authpr sempet Spechless#plak tapi castnya sebagian Athor ganti karna gak mungkin 2011 udah ada EXO kan? :3 Hehehe mungkin ada beberapa adegan author kasih rated M :D maaf jika masih banyak typos! Happy reading!**

ooooooooo

Pada tahun 1483, seorang perempuan menaiki kereta kuda bersama kedua orang tuanya menuju rumah saudara sepupunya di Hermana. Perempuan itu bernama Miracle Alrre, perempuan berumur 15 tahun yang tinggal di Hermana sejak ia lahir sampai sekarang. Mengenakan baju gaun hitam tipis, dan rambit terurai sampai bahu. Ia hanya memandang kosong sekitarnya.

"Sangrietta, bagaimana menurutmu gaun yang kau kenakan?" tanya seorang Namja manis sambil menatap putrinya.

"Ini terlalu sempit, Umma aku benci korset! Menurutku ini cocok untuk kupakai Fluupy di rumah" Sindir Miracle Alrre atau di panggil Sangrietta kepada ibunya.

"Begitukah? Anak yang baik, hahahaa, bukankah begitu Taecyeon?" tanya umma Sangrietta sambil menggoda sedikit sang suami.

"Ya, kita hanya perlu beberapa kain Wol untuk membuat gaun lagi untuk anak sulung kita, hahaha" Sangrietta hanya mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan kedua orangtuanya. Entah apa yang dia kesali saat ini tetapi sempat hilang karena dia akan bertemu saudara sepupunya, dan membicarakan tentang lelaki idaman mereka.

Sampailah mereka disebuah kastil tua yang mungkin sudah berumur kurang lebih 34 tahun dan memiliki banyak tumbuhan yang subur disana, ada beberapa bunga Ross dan Rumput beku, karena cuaca terbilang cukup dingin di wilayah tersebut, jadi sebagian besar dari orang-orang sekitar bekerja sebagai penjual pakaian hangat.

"Kita sampai sayang, ayo" ajak sang Umma Sangrietta sambil menarik tangan Sangrietta dengan kencang sehingga Sangrietta jatuh terduduk di tanah dan gaun yang ia kenakan robek di bagian pinggangnya, hanya robek 4 inch tapi bagi Sangrietta itu adalah masalah.

"Umma! Lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan! Gaunku sampai seperti ini!" protes Sangrietta sambil berdiri dan menatap kesal sang Umma, tetapi sang Appa dan Umma hanya mengabaikannya. "Aish.. _Baka_" gumamnya sendiri, lalu dia berjalan kedalam sambil mengangkat gaunnya.

"Sangrietta! Ternyata kau sudah besar" kata bibinya, Hyunseung sambil mencium pipi kanan Sangrietta.

"Dimana Inniere?" tanya Sangrietta pelan.

"Dia ada di kamar" kata Hyunseung, dan dengan cepat Sangrietta langsung berjalan menuju kamar Inniere.

"Inni-" belum sempat dia memanggil Inniere, Inniere langsung menariknya menuju halaman belakang.

"Inniere! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Sangrietta, lalu Innniere menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sangrietta.

"Sangrietta, aku ingin itu" kata Inniere sambil menunjuk kearah suatu pembatas antara rumah Inniere dan suatau lapangan yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput yang tertutupi oleh salju.

"Snowdrop? Memang ada apa dengan bunga itu?" tanya Sangrietta sambil menatap bunga itu lagi.

"Aku menyukai seorang namja dikelasku dan dia berkata '_Jika kau ingin aku menjadi milikmu kau harus mengambil 1 tangkai bunga snowdrop_" katanya lalu segera memanjat pagar pembatas dan mengambil beberapa bunga snowdrop, Sangrietta juga ikut memanjat pagar lalu mengambil beberapa snowdrop. Saat itu, tiba-tiba Sangrietta tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu akhirnya benda yang ia injak.

**BOOOOOMMM**

Ternyata, itu adalah bom yang tertanam untuk mengawasi rumah keluarga Hyunseung, Kikwang dan Innere, namun sekarang telah membunuh 2 anak yeoja itu. Mereka ditemukan jauh dari tempat kejadian dan Jasad Sangrietta dalam keadaan yang memang masih utuh namun banyak luka ditubuh mereka, gaun yang mereka kenakan pun rusak. Jasadnya di kubur di pemakaman Jersey juga makan mereka berdua bersebelahan.

"Hiks... SANGRIETTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!" Teriak sang Umma dari Sangrietta meneriaki kuburan dihadapannya.

_Beberapa Abad kemudian..._

Seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang berjalan gontai sambil membawa beberapa monster ditangannya. Lalu saat dia berjalan dia tak sengaja menginjak tanah yang ia mencium sesuatu didalamnya lalu ia menggalinya dan memenemukan 2 mayat yeoja yang masih utuh. Lalu lelaki paruh baya itu mengambil 2 mayat itu pergi dan membawanya entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu pemuda paruh baya itu berniat akan menghidupkan kembali kedua orang anak yeoja itu dengan memberikan darah dari monster yang ia tangkap, juga menggunakan sihir dan beberapa ramuan yang ia buat. Pemuda paruh baya itu sudah selesai membuat beberapa mahkluk yang suda ia hidupkan kembali. Sekarang dia sedang _mengecek_ beberapa _anak_ yang sudah ia hidupkan kembali dan memberikan mereka beberapa senjata untuk berkeliling dunia dan menghancurkan beberapa mahkluk aneh yang mulai tersebar di dunia.

Sekarang mereka telah berkumpul di sebuah rumah tua dan terlihat beberapa anak yang sedang duduk dilantai dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenagkan hingga mereka tertawa. Lelaki paruh baya itu masuk dan membawa beberapa pakaian yang akan ia berikan kepada _anak-anak_nya

"Semuanya diam!" perintah lelaki paruh baya itu, dan seketika ruangan itu langsung sunyi. "Baiklah sekarang bapak akan memberikan pakaian untuk kalian, jadi semuanya berbaris." Semuanya langsung berbaris kecuali seorang laki-laki muda berambut hitam sedang memandang kosong keluar jendela.

"Xiou Hung! Sekarang kau juga ikut berbaris!" perintah sang ayah, lalu Xiou ikut berbaris. "Baiklah, ini ada beberapa pakaian yang akan kalian pakai dan beberapa senjata, dan tugas kalian adalah memusnahkan mahkluk di dunia ini yaitu _Chiropteran_ dan_ Zombie _kalian mengerti? Apa kalian masih belum paham? Saya sudah menyusun otak kalian selayaknya otak manusia normal. Baiklah sekarang pembagian pakaian juga senjata" kata pemuda paruh baya itu, lalu mulai mengambil catatannya.

"Xiou Hung! (23/N)" panggil pemuda paruh baya itu, lalu Xiou berjalan kearahnya lalu mengambil baju yang akan ia kenakan. "Pergilah dan habisi mereka" perintah lelaki paruh baya itu atau ayah dari semua mahkluk yang ia ciptakan lagi. Lalu Xiou berjalan keluar sambil membawa senjata yang ia bawa berupa sebuah kapak sederhana bewarna hitam mengkilat berkesan ksatria.

"Kalian harus pergi dan jangan menemui saya lagi" gumannya lirih lelaki paruh baya itu hanya menatap mereka sendu entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, Lalu ia melanjutkan pemberian pakaian juga senjata, jadi mereka hanya mengenakan kain saja.

"Kai(20/N) Sabit..."

"Chan Huk(20/N) Katana.."

"Cho SangWoo(17/N) White Katana"

"Lee Jeohyun(21/N) black Katana "

"Quetta(26/Y) kau sang leader,, ini senjatamu, Sabit"

"Gungwa(17/N katana) ini Guntingmu, ukurannya memang sedang tapi jika saya yakin kau bisa menggunakannya"

"Han Rei (24/Y) Kapak meteor"

"Ming Hang(20/N) ini sabit delapan cabang-mu"

"Rim Rim(15/N) samurai"

"Park Dongra(12/Y) ini Katana cometmu, dan..."

"Jung Jinhae(15/Y) ini Samurai-mu"

Semuanya sudah mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan oleh lelaki paruh baya dan sudah bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing, sekarang mereka sedang berjalan keluar dari rumah tua itu namun mereka langsung berbalik ketika mendengarkan seseorang berteriak kencang.

"APPA!" teriak Gungwa langsung berlari kedalam dan yang lainnya juga mengikuti Gungwa, lalu mendapati lelaki paruh baya tadi tengah dihisap oleh seekor chiropteran, semuanya diam membeku.

"HEY MAHLUK BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA APPA KAMI!" Teriak Rim berniat akan membunuh sang chiropteran namun dengan cepat Quetta menahan lengan Rim.

"Sudahlah Rim, percuma kau lakukan itu. Chiropteran itu hanya akan melukaimu jika kau ceroboh seperti tadi, Appa sudah mati kau lihat sendiri kan tadi? Apa kau mau membunuh chiropteran itu sendirian sedangkan kau memiliki 11 saudara disini" kata-kata Quetta tadi berkesan beribawa dimata Rim juga yang lainnya, entah apa yang membuatnya berkesan seperti itu, Quetta segera memeluk Rim.

"Hiksss! Aku takut! Aku tak ingin kita semuanya berbaur" tangis Rim dipelukkan Quetta.

"Jadi, semuanya ada 12 orang" kata Han Rei sambil menatap mereka semua.

"Tapi Xiou! Sudah pergi" tambah Minghan, Han Rei menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Benar juga, jadi tersisa 12 orang, jadi siapa yang setuju jika kiyta pergi berpasang-pasangan?!" teriak Quetta ssemuanya mengangguk setuju terkecuali Rim.

"RIM! Kau kenapa?! Apa kau tak setuju!" bentak ReiiNa. Teriakkan ReiiNa sukses membuat Rim menangis ketakutan.

"Aku maunya sama Jeohyun hyung!" kata Sangwoo sambil bergelayut manja ditangan Jeohyun, ReiiNa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudahlah... mungkin Rim memang sedang terbawa suasana" kata Quetta lalu mengelus pelan rambutsurai madu Rim.

"Dasar cengeng" ejek Chan Huk, Seketika ia mendapat deathglare dari semuanya kecuali dari Rim.

"Hiks, aku gak mau pisah d-dari Qu-uetta Noona... huweeeeee" tangisnya pecah saat Chan Huk mencubitnya, Han Rei dan ReiiNa memberikan deathglare mematikan pada Chan Huk.

"Jadi jika kita berpencar, mau dibagi berapa?" tanya Jeohyun terus terang.

"Begini saja, kan 11 orang karena Rim maunya sama Quetta sedangkan Quetta harus dengan kedua partnernya,,, jadinyaa... Quetta ReiiNa Han Rei dan Rim" kata Sangwoo sambil memasang pose seimut mungkin.

"Gyajahaahha Rim? Namja sendiri dong, hahahahaha" tawa Chan Huk.

"Kalau aku sama Jeohyun hyung dong pastinya" tambah Sangwoo sambil bergelayut manja ditangan Jeohyun.

"Aku masih juga tampan kan?" tanya Kai, Sangwoo sekejap membeku. Ia sudah pasti akan kalah jika sudah mendengar suara Kai, jujur ia sangat menyukai Jeohyun dan ia akan lebih memilih Jeohyun untuk menjadi partnernya bukan Kai, jadi adakah hubungannya?*authorerror#plak.

"M-Molla!" teriak Jeohyun lalu masih dengan acara memeluk Jeohyun, Jeohyun membalas pelukan Sangwoo, Kai hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aniya! Gak bisa begitu! Pokoknya kalian sama Dongra, Kai dan Jinhae!" protes Dongra tiba-tiba sambil menarik paksa Sangwoo dan Jeohyun untuk berdiri didekat mereka.

"Jadi sisanya hanya aku dan Gungwa?" tanya ChanHuk.

"Begitulah!" kata Sangwoo sambil menunjuk ChanHuk, yang ditunjuk hanya menggeram kesal atas keimutannya Sangwoo*?.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergiiiiiii" kata mereka Sangwo dan Dongra.

"TUNGGU!" Perintah Quetta, semua namja dan yeoja terdiam seketika.

"Saat kita ingin sama-sama bertemu lagi, kita harus menghubungi satu sama lain dan disarankan berkumpul lagi di tempat ini, sekarang aku akan menyembunyikan tempat ini" kata Quetta sambil memeluk semuanya, lalu sinar bewarna hitam gelap keluar dari tubuh Quetta dan seketika tempat itu berubah menjadi suatu tanah yang kering dan hanya ada sebuah pohon kering jika mereka akan berniat pulang temoat itu akan berubah menjadi rumah tua yang besar. Lalu Quetta memasang suatu alat ditubuh para adik-adiknya dan menempelkannya dibelakang telinga masing-masing, alat itu membantu untuk mengingat kembali tempat ini jika mereka akan pulang.

Ooooooooooooo

Malam yang terang di kota Seoul. Dua yeoja dan dua namja berjalan di tengah kota, baju mereka pun nampaknya terlihat masih bersih dan senjata mereka diperkrcil ukurannya agar tidak terlalu terlihat lalu menyimpannya dileher mereka, dijadikannya seperti kalung. Saat mereka tengah berjalan di pinggir kota Seoul, lalu salah satu dari mereka mencium sesuatu.

"Jinhae, aku mencium sesuatu, apa itu _Chiropteran_?" kata seseorang yang disebelahnya. Lalu orang yang disebelahnya mengangguk kecil dan mereka berempat menatap sebuah gedung yang cukup besar dan ternyata itu adalah tempat salah satu boyband korea yang terkenal, Dorm EXO K.

"Dongra kau telepon David" perintah Jeohyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol's POV**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang nyaman ini kebetulan sebulan lebih kami istirahat, diam sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku dan Baekkie.. Aku membuka bajuku karena entah kenapa malam ini sangat panas dan aku hanya memakai celana dalam, ngomong-ngomong aku tak akan pernah lagi memanggilnya Hyung karena ia RESMI menjadi istrikuu, fufufufu.

"Nghhh" gumamnya sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"..." Aku menatapnya datar, walau dia tak menatapku. Sebenarnya aku senang, karena diperbolehkan untuk memasuki kamar ini, dan yang paling menyedihkannya... Aku boleh memasuki kamar ini tiap malam dan dalam keadaan Baekkie yang sudah tertidur. Huft, merepotkan saja sebenarnya apa salahku sih? Hanya selalu mencium Baekkie didepan para Hyungdeul juga saengdeul*?* apa itu salah ya?* Author: JELAS salah, dsar pervert=_=" Reader: Apa sih ni author#nendangauthor Yeol: Bagus! Tendang aja#plak*

**::Flashback::**

_Semuanya pergi, pergi dan pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri di Dorm bersama Baekkie Hyung. Apa lagi Sehun malah pengen ketemuan sama Luhan! padahalkan pengen banget main game sama si Kkamjong malah seenak jidatnya pengen nge-Date sama Donutnya -_-. Kalau sama Baekkie Hyung, andanya aku dicuekin. Aah! pokonya authornya bego! _*digeplak*

_Kruuuuuuk~~~_

_Terlebih lagi aku lapar, aku segera berdiri dari tempat duduk yang lama aku duduki hingga hangat. Mungkin telur-telur ayam akan nyaman jika disini _*PLAKK_. Aku mencari dimana Baekkie berada dan aku menemukan Baekkie yang sedang terduduk dilantai dan terduduk lemas di lantai dapur, ada sebuah pisau yang terlrtak disebelah Minnie dan aku langsung menendang pisau itu jauh-jauh. Aku duduk di belakang Baekkie lalu menatapnya._

_"__Minnie, What's Wrong?" tanyaku sok inggris _*Author digeplak Yeol*_ "Baekkie?" panggilku sekali lagi, kali ini dia melirikku tetapi dia sedikit menunduk._

_"__Aniyo, Yeollie" jawabnya lalu dia memegang tangannya, memang kenapa sih? Aku segera memegang tangannya namun dia terus menyembunyikan tangannya._

_"__Ani! Tanganmu kenapa sih! Baekkie, jawab aku~" kataku sambil menggerakan bahu Namjachiguku ini, tetapi tetap tak bergeming._

_Plak!_

_Tak ada angin atau apa, Baekkie langsung menampar wajahku, aku meringis mendapatkan perlakuan dari itu._

_"__CHANYEOL! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!" kata Baekkielangsung berdiri dan dia mulai mencari sesuatu._

_"__Cari apa Baekkie?" kataku sambil mengusap wajahku beng bekas tamparannya, namun kurasakan sesuatu yang lengket di wajahku dan saat aku melihatnya itu adalah bercak darah? Mwo? Darah? Kok Cokelat? Dan aku dekatkan bercak darah itu ke hidungku dan benar, ini bau darah._

_"__Baekkie! Coba lihat!" kataku dengan paksa melihat tangan yang tadi menampar wajahku._

_"__Apa sih, Yeollie! Lepaskan!" katanya memberontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tanganku tapi aku berhasil melihat tangannya. Dan... bercak darah kenapa bewarna merah kehijauan, keluar dari tangan Baekkie?_

_"__Baekkie, sebenarnya apa ini?" tanyaku gemetar._

_"__..." dia tetap tak menjawab._

_"__BAEKKIE!" Teriakku membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya "Jawab!" Teriakku lagi._

_"__A-aku tak tahu" jawabnya "Aku gak tahu!" katanya berteriak lalu mulai terisak pelan._

_"__Ah? B-Baekkie?" tanyaku bingung._

_BRAKKK_

_Baekkie mengurung dikamarnya selama 2 minggu lebih, entah apa yang pernah aku lakukan tetapi aku masih tak mengerti._

**::End FlashBack::**

"AAARGH! Baekkie! Kenapa sih!" gumamku sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"Memang aku kenapa?"

"Habisnya si Baekk-" perkataanku terputus lalu aku melirik Baekkie yang masih membelakangiku.

"Baekkie?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Ne, Chanyeol" jawabnya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan duduk diatas tempat tidur kami.

"Are u okay?" tanyaku.

"HUH! Sok inggris!" katanya lagi ketus. Aku berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa sih?" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Aniya!" jawabnya ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku lagi, pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Aniyo!" jawabnya lagi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, aaiiiih... manis sekali dia!

"Kau menggodaku?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

"APA SIH YEOLLIE?!" bentaknya, wajahnya sedikit merah.

"Aku ingin memakanmu..." jawabku tak sadar.

" $ #!#! !zxeth$%^&*()(*ujk:?"?}|{p:lk!" Teriaknya gak jelas, membuatku terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Hahahahahaaaaa" teriakku sambil mentertawakan Hyung-ku yang imut ini. Wajahnya lucu sekali jika sedang marah.

"PARK CHANYEOOOOLL!"

"Ne.. ne" kataku namun tiba-tiba Baekkie mendudukiku yang sedang terbaring ditempat tidur kami. "Baekkie?" kataku kaget karena tiba-tiba ia mencium bibirku ganas.

"Chanyeol! Baekh-" panggil seseorang terputus dan menatapku kaget, ya dia Kai. Baekkie menghentikan aksinya namun masih duduk diatas tubuhku "Err,, apa aku menggagu?" tanyanya polos.

"NE!" Jawab Baekkie ketus.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku lalu menarik kaus Baekkie yang memang dia masih duduk diatas tubuhku dan sekilas mencium juga menjilat bibirnya.

"Ada beberapa yeoja dan namja yang mencarimu, sekitar 5 orang. Seorang ibu dengan 3 anaknya"

"Anak?"

"Aish! Kau turun saja, dan temui mereka!"

"Ne" jawabku lalu mengikuti Kai, Baekhyun hanya cemberut.

"Nanti di lanjut" kataku dengan suara bass-ku wajah Baekkie seketika memerah, ya Tuhan dia imut sekali.

**End Chanyeol's POV**

.

.

.

**Baekhyun's POV**

"Baekhyun hyung!" panggil seseorang diluar, aku segera menuju pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa D.O?" tanyaku, sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Eh, apa aku menggangu? Tetapi ada seorang yeoja beserta 3 anaknya mencarimu dan Chanyeol hyung"

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aiish, ayo ke ruang tengah" kata D.O langsung menarikku, karena tanganku masih sedikit sakit jadi aku tak memberontak, saat aku sudah sampai di ruang tengah dorm aku melihat Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedang berbicara tak jelas bagiku dihadapan 5 orang itu, lho? Bukankah D.O bilangnya seorang yeoja dengan 3 anaknya? Ah aku tak peduli akan hal itu yang penting aku harus menagih janji Chanyeol~ (Au: Baekkie genit! Bk: Genit salah, polos salah, yg bener apa dong? (Au: kau selalu salah nak R: apaan sih nih author*geplakAuthor).

Aku segera duduk di hadapan lima orang itu dan segera memasang ekspresi manis (Author: yaiyalah... buat author jhammphhh#disumpel#)

"Katanya empat orang! Kok lima sih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang Kai.

"Sst! Hyung ... kan yang satu itu bukan anaknya, tapi kekasih anaknya" kata Kai tak jelas buatku, hah? Kenapa harus mempermasalahkan ini sih?

"Sebenarnya, ada apa kalian disini dan siapa kalian?" tanya Suho hyung yang memang juga ada disitu. Lalu seorang namja berparas tampan, aigooo... menatapku.

"Mian, tapi kami hanya ingin berbicara kepada anak ini dan dia" katanya sambil menunjukku dan Chanyeol, hah? Ngapain pakai nunjuk Aku juga lagi?

"Baiklah, kami permisi" kata Kai, D.O dan Suho lalu pergi dari kami, lalu aku menatap keempat orang itu lagi. Dua orang yeoja berseragam Fuku hitam, lalu kedua kekasih? Inikah? Kenapa mereka lebih terlihat seperti suami dan istri? Dan yeoja tua 0_0

"Apakah salah satu dari kalian dari keluarga ber-marga..." kata seorang namja manis sambil mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh namja tampan disebelahnya "mm.. marga Park member EXO?"

"Ya, itu marga keluargaku, memang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit marah. Lalu seorang yeoja yang lebih kecil menunjukkan Kepalanya yang terbalut perban. Dan yeoja yang lebih tinggi juga menunjukkan tangannya yang terlilit perban.

"Dia hampir menabrak anakku, tetapi saat mereka hendak akan menghindar mereka terjatuh dan terseret 4 meter." Katanya menjelaskan, aku hanya menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, dan Yeollie menatap mereka marah.

**BRAK!**

"Kenapa mereka selalu membuat masalah!" kata Chanyeol lalu berdiri sambil memukul meja yang berada dihadapan kami.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah" kataku sambil menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Ush, setelah mengusirku, mereka membuatku agar menanggung semuanya!" Kata Chanyeol kesal.

"Jika memang disini masih ada kamar kosong, bolehkah kita ber-empat tinggal disini untuk sementara?" tanya namja tampan, Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sangat blank.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya. Kalian akan tinggal disini, boleh saya tahu nama kalian?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Park Dongra imnida" kata yeoja berperawakan kecil.

"Jung Jinhae" kata yeoja berperawakan tinggi.

"Choi Sangwoo dan ini Lee Jeohyun, ia kekasihku" kata Sangwoo semangat.

"Choi Kirei imnida, baiklah waktuku tak banyak, Jinhae, Dongra jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jangan merepotkan mereka!" kata yeoja tua itu sambil mengelus kepala mereka semua dan akhirnya keluar dari Dorm.

"Haah! Merepotkan saja" kata Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang ini. Saat aku menatap mereka lagi, kenapa mereka menatapku datar?

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" tanyaku lebut.

"Ne" jawab mereka.

"Ne, Eonnie aku mau ke toilet. Dimana toiletnya?" tanya Yeoja yang berperawakan kecil, whad? Eonnie?

"Namamu siapa? Mian tapi aku namja"

"watashi namae wa Park Dongra Desu, aku ingin panggil Eonnie saja! Dan aku ingin pipis~" katanya keras kepala yaampun anak ini, lalu aku melihat Suho hyung dan D.O berjalan kearahku.

"Suho hyung, maaf bisakah kau mengantarkan Dongra ke toilet?" tanyaku kepada Suho hyung.

"Sini, tanganmu kenapa?"

"Kecelakaan oppa, hehehe" kata Dongra lalu mereka pergi(menuju kamar mandi).

"Baekhyun Hyung, tadi sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya D.O pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa. Tetapi umma dari mereka menitipkan mereka kepadaku dan Chanyeol." Kataku sambil melirik yeoja satu lagi yang masih duduk, aku lupa namanya yaampun.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya D.O pada yeoja yang berperawakan tinggi.

"Jung Jinhae" jawabnya datar tanpa menatap kami, ia masih sibuk dengan sesuatu yang ia pegang.

"Matamu kenapa?" tanya D.O hendak menyentuh perban tetapi tangannya namun segera ditepis Jinhae.

"Kecelakaan"

"Hmm... apa kalian sudah makan? Ini sudah malam, kalian kau mau ramen?" tanya D.O sambil menatap yeoja itu dengan senyum manisnya, tetapi Jinhae masih tak menatap kami jangan-jangan kau mengetahuinya.

"Ah, D.O apa ada kamar kosong, untuk mereka?" tanyaku sambil menatap D.O.

"Ah iya, sini kebetulan masih banyak kamar yang cukup untuk kalian berdua dan mereka berdua." Kata D.O sambil melirik dua namja yang sedang asik mengobrol kemudian D.O menarik tangan Jinhae tetapi dia tak sedikitpun bergerak atau menatap kami, dia masih saja menatap suatu barang yang panjang seprti pedang, tapi aku lebih suka 'pedang' Yeollie xP dasar genit#plak.

Tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu Dorm, Jinhae beranjak dari tempat duduk dan segera membuka pintu. Aku lihat seseorang memberikan sesuatu kepadanya, berupa tempat biola dan saku. Lalu dia menatap kami datar, kulihat Suho hyung dan Dongra berjalan kearah kami.

"Onnie, ayo kita ke kamar!" kata Dongra masih berjalan kearah kami dan Suho menatap kami sambil tersenyum, oh ada apa gerangan? Lalu Jinhae berjalan kearah Dongra dan berbicara dengan suara kecil, Dongra mengangguk dan Jinhae mengikuti Dongra menuju kamar mereka.

"Dongra anak yang lucu, aku sempat tertawa saat mendengar ceritanya" kata Suho dengan nada senang, aku dan D.O saling menatap lalu kembali menatap Suho hyung.

"Bagaimana dengan Jinhae?" tanya Suho hyung, aku dan D.O hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Waeyo?"

"Ani, Hyung ayo kita masak untuk semua dan mereka" kata D.O sambil menarikku menuju dapur, huwee ingin sekali di'sentuh' Yeollie.

**End Baekhyun's POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Baekhyun dan D.O sedang memasak sambil membicarakan kedua yeoja itu. Lalu para member lainnya sudah menunggu di ruang makan untuk menunggu makanan yang mereka buat. Sangwoo dan Jeohyun yang sedang sibuk mem-Bully Sehun karena kecadelannya padahal ia sedang menelpon Luhan dan Luhan yang ada disana hanya sweatdrop, Chanyeol yang sibuk memperhatikan bokong Baekhyun*plak Suho yang sedang membaca buku dan Kai yang sedang sibuk bersenandung tak jelas.

Sedang kedua anak baru itu masih didalam kamar dan Dongra memainkan Laptopnya(A/N: selagi Jinhae mengambil kotak biolanya, orang yang mengirimnya juga memberikan Laptop Dongra, Readers: Hah? Kok gaje seeh#nyumpel Author#) dan Jinhae mengelap barang yang ia ambil tadi sambil duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, tebak apa hayooo?#plak, yaitu pedang (Readers: buat apa? Author: motong kambing#plak).

"Semuanya, Member EXO M akan menginap disini selama istirahat bulan ini" kata Sehun dengan girangnya.

"Teruth?" tanya Sangwoo, menirukan lafaz*?* 'S' Sehun.

"APA IH NAMJA PENDEK! Kan ada Luhan Hyung!" kata Sehun dengan berbinar-binar.

"Luhan itu siapa? DASAR CADEL!" kesal Sangwoo sambil berdiri menghadap Sehun yang memang duduk dihadapannya.

"Makanan sudah siap!" kata D.O dan Baekhyun sambil meletakkan ramen dihadapan mereka masing-masing(A/n: satu meja panjang dengan 5 kursi saling berhadapan

"Aku makan!" kata Kai namun tiba-tiba ditahan D.O.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jinhae dan Dongra itu belum diberi tahu. Jadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memberitahu, cepat ke kamar mereka!" perintah sang Leader, Chanyeol yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya melirik dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Aiiish, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kau panggil mereka sekarang" perintah Suho, merasa ada deathglare dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasang tampang dingin kepada si Happy Virus itu.

"Sama Thehun juga? hahaha" ejek Sangwoo, Sehun menatapnya tak suka.

"Aku sudah lapar! Aku akan makan duluan!" kata Kai langsung meyeruput(?) ramennya, lalu diam sejenak. Semua member(minus Sehun dan Baekhyun) melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung, termasuk D.O.

"UOOH! Ramennya lebih enak dari yang biasanyaa!" teriak Kai langsung meneruskan makannya, D.O hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dan semua member(Baekhyun dan Sehun) karena mendengar perkataan Kai, mereka langsung memakan ramennya.

"Wah, benar enak" kata Suho.

"Iya kah, hyung?" kata D.O sambil menatap Suho kaget. Suho menatap D.O lembut dan Kai melempar sumpit pada Suho.

"ADUH! Kai! Kuah ramenmu mengenai rambutku juga, dasar tidak sopan!" kesal Suho dengan sengaja mengelus lengan D.O.

"D.O-ah apa kau pegal?" kata Suho mengelus tangan kiri D.O lalu mengecupnya.

"YOU! DON'T TOUCH MY DOnut!" kata Kai sambil menunjuk wajah Suho, ia masih sibuk dengan ramennya.

"Kok Baekhyun dan Thehun hyung lama sekali?" tanya Sangwoo.

"Dongra dan Jinhae memang sulit dipanggil untuk makan" kata Jeohyun.

"Mmmm" gumam Sangwoo sambil menatap Chanyeol.

**Sementara itu..**

"Siapa saja mereka?" tanya Sehun kepada namja imut yang dari tadi memainkan jemarinya.

"Ah, nama mereka Park Dongra dan Jung Jinhae" jawab Baekhyun dan kemudian mengetuk kamar mereka.

"Dongra! Jinhae! Ayo makan" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne, kami udah makan!" teriak Dongra.

"Makan lagi saja!" teriak Sehun.

"Ne, Ne, tapi tanggung lagi baca Fanfic!" teriak Dongra.

"Fanfic? Fanfic apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Fanfic HunHan make a BABY!" teriak Dongra "Pairing Sehun oppa dan Luhan eonnie! Kyaaa NC" jeritnya.

Sehun yang mendengarkan perkataan Dongra hanya berblushing ria(?) dan menatap Baekhyun seperti mengatakan aku-Seret-mereka-sekarang-juga. Baekhyun mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mereka. Sehun menarik Dongra dan Jinhae menuju ruang makan dan Baekhyun mengikuti mereka.

"Huwaaa, pelan-pelan oppa!" kata Dongra.

"Memang kau tahu siapa aku?!" tanya Sehun.

"Ani, jujur aku gak tahu ini Dorm siapa" jawab Dongra polos.

"On SEHUN"

"MWO?!" jerit Dongra kaget.

"Sudah! Cepat kalian makan!" kata Baekhyun yang merasa kepalanya pusing, Dongra hanya menatap Baekhyun takut sedangkan Jinhae manatapnya datar.

Sesampainya diruang makan.

"Ah, kalian terlambat. Padahal tadi rame lho" kata D.O menatap mereka berempat seperti keluarga #digeplakYeolHan.

"Ah, mian Oppa aku lagi baca Fanfic" kata Dongra lalu duduk disebelah Suho.

"Oh, mereka. Kau imut" kata Suho menarik pipi Dongra dan semburat pink muncul di pipi Dongra.

"..." Jinhae masih menatap mereka semua dan kemudian memakan ramennya.

"Kenapa dengan kalian? Kenapa banyak perban pada kalian?" tanya D.O lembut yang kebetulan disebelah Dongra dan Jinhae.

"Kecelakaan oppa, aku makan ya oppa" kata Dongra lalu memakan ramennya. Lalu Baekhyun dan Sehun kembali memakan ramen mereka.

"Kenapa kalian memakai seragam yang sama? Dan kenapa kalian memakai seragam SMA Jepang?" tanya Kai.

"ba-rema-bwita(Karena Kita)—"

"Teruskan saja makannya" kata Kai sweatdrop, Dongra mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Oishi" kata Jinhae dengan nada datar meletakan sumpit diatas mangkuk yang sudah kosong yang tinggal bersisakan kuah ramen. Baekhyun dan D.O yang mendengar suara Jinhae barusan, hanya menatap Jinhae kaget.

"Benarkah? Gamsahamnida–!" kata Baekhyun dan D.O dengan nada gembira.

"Iya yah Onnie, enak pantas saja habis" kata Dongra meletakkan sumpit disebelah mangkuknya. Kai dan Sangwoo hanya menatap Dongra datar "Thehun Oppa, kalau mau cuci tangan dimana?" tanya Dongra.

"Di wastafel kamarmandi saja, dan jangan panggil aku begitu" Kata Sehun kesal. Lalu Dongra berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Jinhae dibelakangnya.

Hening sesaat lalu Kai memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kita berbincang-bincang dengan mereka?" tanya Kai dan D.O bersamaan, lalu semuanya mengangguk kecuali Chanyeol yang sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri lalu Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang membuat ia sadar dari yang ia lamunkan.

"Kau ingat kata-kata dari Umma mereka? Kita harus menjaga mereka juga" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal Baekhyun mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng namun ia sibuk menciumi leher milik Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan kissmark. D.O hanya mentap Suho dan Kai dengan pandangan polos sedangkan mereka berdua menatap D.O penuh nafsu, Jeohyun hanya berdecak kesal dan Sangwoo yang sibuk dengan iPodnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Onnie, mereka baik ya sama kita?" kata Dongra sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Ne" jawab Jinhae.

"Onnie sudah menemukan belum?" tanya Dongra.

"Belum" jawab Jinhae.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum tahu nama mereka, jadi kita tanya satu-satu dan yang aku tahu hanya Sehun oppa, kalau Luhan eonnie ada gak ya disini? Kan dorm EXO kan" kata Dongra sambil mengelap tangan basahnya ke baju seragamnya.

"Kenapa kita harus memakai seragam jepang ini? Merepotkan sekali, tapi aku suka!" kata Dongra lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan, saat mereka akan menuju ruang makan, mereka melewati ruang tengah dan semua member berada disana.

"Dongra, Jinhae, sini!" kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oppa! Kenapa semuanya disini? Kenapa tidak tidur?" kata Dongra sambil berjalan kearah mereka dan duduk.

"Kita mau ngobrol sama kalian, ayo ngobrol" kata D.O.

"Siniiii" kata Sangwoo.

"Ayo Onnie" merasa Jinhae dipanggil, segera Jinhae duduk disebelah Dongra. Mereka duduk dalam posisi melingkar dan dalam urutan(A/N: Mau author urutin ga?, Readers: urutin aja deh!) Kai-D.O-Suho-Sehun-Sangwoo-Jinhae-Dongra-Jeohyun-Baekhyun-Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian bitha kecelakaan dan kenapa kalian bisa disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Ceritanya panjang oppa, hehe... Aku mau tahu nama oppadeul disini, kenapa hanya ada 6 orang? Apa ini dorm EXO K? Aaahhh aku ingin ketemu semua membeeer" kata Dongra sambil menatap mereka semua kesal.

"Kalau ingin ketemu EXO M kita harus ke China" kata Jeohyun.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja sih?" tanya Sehun menunjuk Jinhae yang dari tadi diam menatapnya. Jinhae melirik Suho sebentar dan kemudian Menatap Dongra.

"Karena... Onnie sedang memikirkan sesuatu" kata Dongra menjelaskan, dan Sehun menatap Jinhae lagi. Anak yang aneh, batin Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida"

"Imnida?" tanya Dongra menatap Jinhae.

"Kochira Byun Baekhyun-san Desu"

"Eonnie namja 'kan?" tanya Dongra polos.

"Aku namja, just cute boy" kata Baekhyun sambil membuat pose seimut mungkin.

Dongra sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengigit kukunya dan menatap Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya Heechul "Baekhyun nee-san" kata Dongra lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "Baekhyun nee-san, Nee-san!"

"EH?!" teriak semuanya(minus Jinhae).

"A-aku Namja" kata Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Namja?" tanya Dongra.

"Shounen" jawab Jinhae, semuanya menatap Jinhae bingung.

"Tapi Dongra mau manggilnya Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san!" teriak Dongra sambil memukul lantai.

"NE! Ne! Ne! Baiklah!" kata Baekhyun pasrah, lalu tersenyum lesu kearah semua namja lainnya yeoja ini, batinnya.

"Oh Sehun imnida"

"AAAH! Sehun oppa!" teriak Dongra sambil nunjuk-nujuk Sehun.

"Ne! Kau yang membaca fic gila itu!" kata Sehun kesal.

"Piece opppa... habis seru sih"

"Memang, baca apa?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Baca fmmmphh!" perkataan Dongra terputus saat Sehun membekap mulut Dongra, bukan mencium#plak.

"Park Chanyeol imnida"

"Oh, marga park itu ya?" tanya Dongra sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Ne" semuanya menatap Chanyeol dan kedua yeoja itu.

"Kim Jongin imnida panggil saja Kai" kata Kai.

"Kai oppa... siapa dia?" tanya Dongra sambil menunjuk D.O.

"Ne? Hyung-ku"

"Hm?" goda Dongra dan akhirnya muncul semburat pink di pipi Kai dan D.O.

"Kyayaa... Kai oppa ya? Dan?" tanya Dongra sambil melirik D.O.

"DO Kyungsoo imnida" kata D.O tersenyum lalu menunduk.

"Habis dari tadi oppadeul cubit-cubitan melulu" kata Dongra membuat kedua orang itu malu ya M-A-L-U #plak

"Hmm... nanti aku cari fic kalian" kata Dongra sambil menatap Sehun.

"EEH?" Jerit semua anggota(minus Jinhae).

"Suho imnida" kata Suho sambil menunduk.

"Oh, yang mengantarkan aku ke toilet itu... lain kali kalau aku minta anterin ke toilet, jangan masuk, ok?" kata Dongra sambil menatap Suho.

"MWO?" teriak semuanya*Lagi?*(Minus Jinhae)

"A-ANIYO! Aku kan hanya menunjukkan tisu toilet toh!" kata Suho.

_Loading dulu..._

"Migi!" kata Dongra sambil menujuk Suho.

"Migi = Right" jawab Jinhae, lalu semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ohhh... yang tadi nyuim pipi D.O Umma!" kata Dongra sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Suho.

"MWO?!" Teriak semua*Readers: -ngelempar sendal-*(minus Jinhae dan SuDO)

"A-Aniyo" jawab Suho yang telah mendapatkan deathglare dari Kai.

"Dasar, dia 'kan masih kecil, masa dikasih tontonan gratis" ejek Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak D.O nunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dan ia takut melirik Kai.

"Waeyo? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada orang bete.

"Waktu Dongra mau membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Dongra melihat oppa dan... untungnya Dongra buka pintunya pelan, jadi gak ketahuan, kekekeke~"

"MWORAGO?" jerit SuDO.

"Hyung ternyata kau cocok dengan Suho hyung" kata Kai.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Teriak Dongra sambil nunjuk-nujuk Kai.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kai.

"Pervert" komentar pertama kali menatap Kai.

"Ternyata yang tadi tidur sambil baca majalah XXX itu Kai oppa, oohh..." kata Dongra sambil tepuk tangan, dan yang lain menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-Aniyoo" kata Kai sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tenang, takkan Dongra Tembak. Dongra 'kan sukanya sama Suho oppa" kata Dongra senyum-senyum menatap Suho.

"Suho oppa lucu, tampan gimana gitu tapi kan pairnya kalau gak sama D.O umma sama Lay eonnie hehehe" kata Dongra sambil tertawa bergiling-guling di lantai, semuanya menatap heran Dongra(minus Jinhae).

TING TONG

Sehun segera beranjak dan membukakakn pintu dorm yang ternyata para member EXO M. Dongra, Jinhae, Jeohyun dan Sangwoo saling melemparkan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Chagiii!" tiba-tiba Luhan menimpa tubuh Sehun.

"H-Hyung?!" kaget Sehun.

"Ah, katanya kalian kedatangan tamu?" tanya Kris sambil membawa kopernya.

"AH! K-KRIS Oppa?!" jerit Dongra.

"Anneyong, wae?" tanya Kris.

Akhirnya mereka sibuk berbincang-bincang, Sangwoo sempat menjahili Tao dan HunHan juga Xiumin yang menatap Jeohyun kagum membuat Chen kesal. Tao yang sibuk mengambil boneka pandanya yang disembunyikan Sangwoo, Dongra yang membicarakan apa itu fanfic pada Kris dan Jinhae yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Err... namamu Jinhae 'kan?" tanya Sehun, lalu Jinhae melirik Sehun lalu menatap ke kebawah.

"Jin-"

"Ne" jawab Jinhae dengan nada serius.

"Suaramu berat, matamu kenapa?" tanya D.O takut-takut.

"..."

"Kecelakaan" jawab Baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka semua bubar.

Saat Dongra girang sambil loncat-loncat saat berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu tiba-tiba Jinhae menahan Dongra.

"Kau dengar?" tanya Jinhae sambil berjalan lagi.

"Memang mereka ada disini?" tanya Dongra.

"David bilang mereka ada disini, kau bisa mencium baunya?" Tanya Jinhae.

"Ahh, aku malas ayo kita tidur" kata Dongra berjalan kearah kamar lalu diikuti oleh Jinhae.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya._

"KYAAAAAA!" Teriak seseorang di dapur, Jinhae yang kebetulan sudah bangun dan duduk diatas tempat tidur segera berlari menuju sumber suara dan segera mengambil tempat biolanya itu.

Brakkk

Jinhae membuka paksa pintu dapur dan melirik D.O yang sedang terduduk dilantai dan darah berceceran dimana-mana. Jinhae segera menghampiri D.O yang terbilang 'Shock' akibat dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Dō shita no? !" tanya Jinhae dengan serius.

"Ani,.. B-Baekhyun Hyung..." katanya dengan nada sangat ketakutan. Dengan cepat, Jinhae mencengkram kerah baju D.O.

"Dimana dia?!"

"Kau melihatnya?" Lalu terdengar seorang masuk ke dapur.

"Onnie! Kau mencium baunya!?" kata Dongra dalam keadaan sudah mandi dan tetap memakai pakaian yang kemarin.

"Nai, Shikashi watashi wa wakaranai" jawab Jinhae.

"Nani? Aku hanya membawa yang aku butuhkan karena aku menciumnya" jawab Dongra, lalu D.O menatap mereka takut.

"Se-sebenarnya siapa kalian? Dan luka kalian, apakah benarr?" tanya Wookie tak percaya.

"Ne oppa, ini luka asli tetapi diobati dengan obat yang sangat efektif" jawab Dongra.

"Maksudmu efektif?" tanya D.O lagi, lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul di ujung dapur dengan tatapan sedu.

"Hy-Hyung" kata D.O terbata. Dengan cepat Jinhae berdiri berdiri dihadapan D.O dan Dongra. Dongra membantu D.O berdiri dan kemudian Dongra berdiri di sebelah Jinhae yang membelakangi D.O.

"D.O Umma lari" kata Dongra memberi aba-aba untuk pergi dari dapur.

"Ta-tapi B-Baek-ekhyun hyung"

"GONE!" Perintah Jinhae, tetapi belum sempat D.O pergi, dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari melewati Jinhae dan Dongra lalu mencakar bahu D.O.

"KYA!" Jerit D.O, lalu tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai dalam posisi terduduk.

BANG! BANG!

Suara pistol mengelilingi pikiran D.O yang kacau juga bingung, dia masing memegang bahu kanannya yang terluka, darah segar mengalir terus keluar dari bahunya disertai dengan denyutan yang amat menyakitkan disertai dengan bau besi. Dengan cepat Jinhae mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengibaskan pedangnya kearah Baekhyun, tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari kearah dinding dan menghancurkan dinding dapur yang tersambung oleh ruang tengah, dan Baekhyun berlari entah kemana. Tetapi saat Dongra akan mengejarnya, Jinhae menahannya dan melirik D.O yang bersimbah darah.

"Tapi, kita harus melenyapkannya juga kita harus menemukan Baekhyun nee-san yang asli" kata Dongra sambil menarik-narik baju Jinhae bahu.

"Kita biarkan saja dia, jika dia melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan kita. Kita harus bertindak cepat, jangan sampai kita lengah" kata Jinhae lalu dia menarik dasi merahnya dan segera mengikatnya ke bahu kanan Wookie.

"D.O Umma, Gwaenchana?" tanya Dongra, tetapi dari raut wajah D.O terpancar jika dia benar-benar shock.

Jinhae masih memperhatikan dinding yang hancur dan banyak meninggalkan darah berceceran di lantai. Lalu Jinhae memasukan pedangnya kedalam tempat biola dan melirik Dongra.

"Umma, coba sebentar saja kau bercerita sehingga kejadian seperti itu" kata Dongra duduk dihadapan Wookie D.O bersender di dinding dapur.

"Ta-tadi Aku dan Baekhyun Hyung h-hendak membuat ka-kari untuk sarapan selagi semuanya belum ba-bangun tetapi sa-saat B-Baekhyun h-Hyu-ung tangannya terparut parutan dan hendak aku obati, tiba-tiba-a darahnya mengalir s-sangat banyak lalu mendoron-ngku... sebenarnya dia-a hanya-a mendekatiku tetapi karena aku sangat ketakutan aku berteriak dan datanglah Jinhae..." kini D.O meneteskan air matanya deras, "Tolong temukan B-Baekhyun hyung!" teriak D.O. Lalu Jinhae mengangkat kerah baju D.O lagi.

"KIMI! Jangan kau ingat kejadian tadi, hal ini Jadi aku dan Dongra yang akan bertanggung jawab! Tentang Hyungmu itu, tadi itu bukan Hyungmu! Sejak kita belum datang, dia itu bukan Hyungmu! Dia itu mahkluk iblis bernama _Chiropteran, _dia bisa menyamar menjadi manusia biasa dan bisa mengetahui pikiran orang yang ia samari" Kata Jinhae menjelaskan, D.O sangat kaget karena Sosok Jinhae yang terbilang hanya diam ternyata mengetahui tentang semua itu.

"Ne, sekarang kita harus ke kamar D.O Umma" kata Dongra.

"Pegang ini" kata Jinhae memberikan kotak biolanya kepada Dongra dan dengan cepat Jinhae menggendong D.O di punggungnya dan segera berlariberjalan kearah kamar KaiDo, diikuti Dongra dibelakang mereka. D.O sempat kaget saat Jinhae dapat menggendong tubuhnya yang terbilang lebih tinggi darinya.

Tok tok

Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan segera membuka pintu, dia tak sadar jika D.O tak ada di kamar. Saat Yesung membuka pintu matanya terbelalak kaget mendapati D.O yang digendong Jinhae dalam keadaan berdarah di bahu kanannya.

"Ke-kenapa dia? Ada apa dengan D.O Hyung?!" tanya Kai sambil menggendong D.O dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dongra memberikan kotak itu kepada Jinhae dan mendekati Kai.

"Mian, dimana kotak P3K" tanya Dongra, lalu Kai mengambil kotak P3K dan memberikannya kepada Dongra, lalu Dongra melepaskan dasi Jinhae yang terikat di bahu Wookie dan mengembalikannya kepada Jinhae yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dan kenapa D.O terluka?" tanya Kai mulai curiga tetapi satupun dari mereka tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"KALIAN MEMILIKI TELINGA, KENAPA TIDAK DIJAWAB?! KALIAN LIHAT APA YANG TERJADI PADA D.O HYUNG!" Teriak Kai kesal, Dongra yang sedang mengobati D.O hanya terisak pelan ia merasa bersalah, dan Jinhae menatap Kai datar lalu berlutut. Lalu Jinhae mengambil pedangnya dari kotak yang dianggap kotak biolanya.

"Kami bersumpah, akan melindungi kalian dari para _Chiropteran_ dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun hyung. Kami bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini" kata Jinhae dengan sopan mengarahkan pedangnya kearah dirinya sendiri dan melukai punggung tangan kirinya. "Kami berjanji" kata Jinhae lagi, Kai hanya membeku melihat Jinhae berkata seperti itu. Lalu Jinhae mengikatkan dasinya pada lengan yang telah ia lukai.

"Se-sebenarnya siapa kalian?" tanya Kai.

"Kami? Kami hanya manusia biasa yang dilarikan pada abad ke-15 yang di lahirkan untuk memusnahkan _Chiropteran_ dan... darah kami adalah juga darah _Chiropteran _dan _zombie, _dengan arti... kami dilahirkan oleh seorang _chiropteran_" jawab Dongra tanpa memandang Kai yang memandangnya tak mengerti. Lalu Jinhae dan Dongra melepaskan perban yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan membekas menjadi garis berwarna keunguan.

"Ini luka dan jika dibiarkan kami akan mati"

"T-Tapi kenapa kalian membunuh sesama-"

"Mereka membunuh manusia dan kami takkan membiarkannya. Kami benci sesuatu yang membunuh manusia" kata Dongra sambil membanting kota P3K.

**Tok tok**

Serentak mereka bertiga menatap kearah pintu kamar KaiDo yang tertutup, kemudian Kai membuka-kan pintu.

"KAI! Kenapa Dapur kacau sekali dan dimana Baekhyun?!" tanya Suho panik, lalu Kai menunjuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati D.O yang terbaring lemah juga Jinhae dan Dongra menatapnya datar.

"SUHO HYUNG! KAU LIHAT BAEKKIE?!" Panggil Chanyeol dari belakang Suho.

"Kalian tanya saja kepada mereka" kata Kai dengan nada dingin sambil menunjuk Jinhae dan Dongra.

"Jinhae, Dongra, kenapa Dapur bisa sekacau itu dan bercak-bercak merah apa itu" saat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, Sekilas Dongra mencium sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal dan dia tahu itu bau _Chiropteran_ yang menyamar menjadi Baekhyun.

"Onnie! Ikut aku!" kata Dongra berlari menabrak Suho dan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri diambang pintu.

"Mau kemana mereka? Takkan kubiarkan mereka pergi!" kata Chanyeol lalu berlari mengejar mereka.

"CHANYEOL! JANGAN MENGEJAR MEREKA!" Teriak Kai tetapi Chanyeol sudah menghilang.

"Oh, shit. Maaf tapi, bisakah kita semua berkumpul disini? Kita panggil member lainnya" kata Kao lalu Suho berjalan menuju kamar member masing-masing dan segera berkumpul dikamar KaiD.O dan melihat keadaan D.O.

.

.

"Hei! DONGRA-AH! JINHAE-AH! TUNGGU!" Teriak Chanyeol yang tak sadar dia ikuti sampai atap Dorm. Dongra melirik kebelakang dan mendapati D.O yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Chanyeol oppa! Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?!" tanya Dongra khawatir.

"Heee~ perban ditubuh kalian ternyata bohong ya! Agar kalian bisa tinggal di dorm yang mewah ini" tanya Chanyeol yang berjalan semakin dekat kearah mereka.

"Aniyo, ini luka sungguhan, dan kami tak ingin tinggal di dorm ini. Kami hanya ingin memusnahkan sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi kalian, kami menolong kalian semua orang disini" kata Jinhae.

"Hah? Kau berbicara disaat yang tak tepat. Bagus juga kau" kata Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan mereka untuk kembali.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Dongra tetapi walaupun tenaga Dongra kuat tetapi Dongra tak mau menunjukannya didepan para Oppadeul.

**SLAP**

Tiba-tiba seorang namja manis berdiri dihadapan mereka, mata Chanyeol membulat dan menatap siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baekkie hyung, kenapa disini?" tanya Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun hendak akan menyerang Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Jinhae melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol dan mendorongnya lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

ZZRASH

Pedang Jinhae membelah tangan kanan Baekhyun, tepatnya Baekhyun palsu. Dengan cepat Dongra mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh dan segera menembak Baekhyun.

BANG! BANG!

Suara peluru yang kemudian menancap di tubuh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berkata-kata, dengan cepat Jinhae mengibaskan pedangnya dan menghancurkan tubuh Bakehyun menjadi tak berbentuk. Keadaan Jinhae dan Dongra cukup mengerikan, baju mereka penuh bercak darah. Chanyeol yang dari tadi melihat kejadian hanya melongo dan hampir ambruk.

"Kita cari Baekhyn nee-san" kata Dongra lalu berjalan ke pintu dorm meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung, di ikuti Jinhae yang berjalan di belakangnya.

**TRRRRT**

Handphone Dongra bergetar pertanda ada yang menelponnya, dengan cepat Dongra segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-Moshi" Lalu ekspresi Dongra berubah menjadi panik "Nani?!" lalu Ekspresinya menjadi sedu "Baiklah, berarti kita harus menuggu lagi. Oke oke, Tolong antar Baekhyun nee-san kesini, terimakasih"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jinhae datar sambil memasukan pedangnya.

"Baekhyun nee-san sudah selamat, dan kita hanya butuh beberapa hari disini untuk menunggu informasi dan mencari beberapa lagi Chiropteran yang ada disekitar sini. Lalu sisanya kita bersenang-senang saja" kata Dongra sambil berlari ke ruang tamu, diikuti Jinhae dibelakang. Saat mereka akan berjalan ke ruang tamu, seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Dongra! Jinhae! Kesini!" panggil Kai, lalu Jinhae dan Dongra kemudian berjalan menuju kamar KaiDo.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Suho sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Semua member(minus Baekyeol dan D.O) menatap mereka sinis.

"Aniyo... kita harus ke ruang tamu sekarang!" kata Dongra hendak pergi namun segera ditahan Suho, namun Dongra berhasil pergi.

"Mau kemana? Dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Jeohyun dan Sangwoo juga!" tanya Suho.

"..." Jihae tak menjawab, hanya menatap Suho kemudian ia mencengkram baju Suho.

"Dengar! Jika ada mahkluk menyeramkan jaga diri kalian!" kata Jinhae lalu berlari menyusul Dongra.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" tanya Suho kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung!" panggil seseorang kepada Suho.

"Chanyeol! Dari mana saja kau!"

"I-Itu, kenapa Baekkie berubah menjadi monster?!" tanyanya sendiri.

"A-Apa maksudmu Chanyeol!" teriak Suho di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kalian semua, ada apa?" tanya seseorang muncul diambang pintu kamar SuDo. Semuanya melirik was-was kearah namja imut tersebut.

"Baekkie..." Panggil Chanyeol pelan sambil mendekati Baekhyun tetapi ditahan oleh Kris.

"LEPASKAN!" Berontak Chanyeol.

"DIAM KAU PARK CHANYEOL! Jangan dekati dia dulu, aku yakin dia bukan Baekhyun yang kau kenal, buktinya Jinhae dan Dongra tak ada disitu"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Aish! Sudahlah!" saat Sang leader EXO K hendak akan melerai pertengkaran antara Kris dan Chanyeol, sesuatu muncul diantara mereka.

"Apa itu!" jerit Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah sesuatu yang mahluk yang besar dan sangat menyeramkan, mereka bertiga membeku setelah melihat mahluk itu, saat mahluk itu akan menyerang mereka, dengan cepat Jinhae muncul dihadapan mereka, sempat menendang sang mahkluk dan mengibaskan pedangnya kearah mahkluk itu.

ZRASH

Berkali-kali Jinhae menyerang mahkluk itu namun Mahluk itu dengan cepat menghindar dan bersembunyi kedalam lemari.

"JINHAE! Hentikan!" teriak Suho, namun Jinhae tak mendengarkan dia menghampiri mahkluk yang bersembunyi dibalik lemari, namun saat Jinhae mengibaskan pedangnya, mahkluk tadi melempar Lemari kepada Jinhae dan membuat pedang Jinahe patah kemudian kabur.

"Shit!" gumam Jinhae saat menatap kepergian mahkluk itu dengan cepat.

"Onnie!" panggil Dongra. Jinhae melirik Dongra dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku mencium baunya, kemana dia? Dan nee-san belum sampai disini" kata Dongra sambil mengambil pistolnya.

"Kau yang akan mencari petunjuk, karena kau yang bisa mencium bau mereka. Senjataku patah, aku akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai" kata Jinhae lalu berjalan kearah Kris.

"Dimana gudang penyimpanan sesuatu senjata" tanya Jinahe.

"Tunggu sebenarnya ada apa tadi? Mengapa kau menolong kami?" tanya Sehun ketus sambil memeluka Luhan hyang keakutan, Tao hanya diam membeku sampai akhirnya sadar saat Kris mengelus kepalanya.

"Dan, dimana BAEKKIE!" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jelaskan kepada kami!" teriak semua member. Jinhae berjalan melewati mereka dan sejenak dia berhenti.

"Tak ada waktu untuk berbincang-bincang, kami akan bertanggung jawab atas Bekhyun Hyung, dan aku akan menyelamatkan kalian semua dan pergi dari sini" kata Jinhae lalu berjalan kearah dapur yang sudah keadaan rusak dan berantakan. Semuanya hanya melongo mendengarkan perkataan Jinahe.

"Onnie, mau kemana?" tanya Dongra hendak akan mengikuti Jinhae namun Jinhae segera berbalik menatap Dongra datar.

"Kau jaga mereka saja!" kata Jinhae berbalik lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Uuuh~ Hai" jawab Dongra lalu duduk di lantai, tepatnya di dekat ambang pintu kamar KaiDo. Dongra menatap D.O yang sudah sadar dan hendak duduk dibantu Kai, andai saja pedang tadi melukainya D.O tidak akan seperti itu, kenapa ia malah menjadi menyusahkan orang lain?

"Dongra" panggil Suho lalu duduk disebelahnya "Jelaskan kepada kami, sebenarnya siapa kalian?" tanya Suho, lalu Dongra berdiri dihadapan mereka semua.

"Kami bukan manusia biasa... kami dilahirkan oleh Monster yang menyerang kalian" jawab Dongra sambil menunduk "Darah kami, adalah Darah mereka juga. Tetapi wujud kami seperti manusia dan kami takkan mau jika kalian terbunuh" kata Dongra sambil menggenggam erat pistolnya, namun tiba-tiba Dongra merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dan segera berlari menuju atap Dorm.

"Mau kemana kau, PARK DONGRA!" Teriak Suho.

"..." namun Dongra tak menjawab dan dirinya berjalan kearah sumber bau.

"Sial! Kalian semua, sebaiknya kalian mencari bantuan untuk menyingkirkan mahluk aneh itu. Cepat temukan mereka dan jika kalian bertemu dengan mahluk yang aneh, kalian jangan lengah" teriak Kris lalu mereka semua dengan cepat mencari Jinhae dan Dongra, juga memberi tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka kepada manager mereka.

"Gege, Manager tak mengangkat teleponnya" kata Tao kepada Kris yang dari tadi mengawasi sekitar. Semuanya sedang mencari bantuan namun mereka belum menemukan bantuan karena entah ada apa yang terjadi, mereka semua tak bisa keluar dari Dorm ChenMin sibuk mencari Sesuatu yang author tak tahu*plak.

"Mwo? Coba hubungi lagi, benarkah tidak bisa?" tanya Kris.

"Benar, dan Xiumin ge bilang, kalau pintu Dorm sulit dibuka" Kata Tao lalu berdiri.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana Tao?" tanya Kris.

"Gege" kata Tao dengan suara serak dan saat Kris menatap apa yang Tao lihat, dia melihat sesosok Mahkluk itu ... bentuk seperti iblis bermata merah.

"Tao! Hati-hati" kata Kris hendak akan menarik Tao.

"Gege, kita kemana sekarang? Apakah kita bisa lolos?" tanya Tao setengah berbisik, tetapi Mahkluk itu melirik kearah mereka dan segera menyerang mereka. Kris hanya bisa menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam membeku.

DUAK!

Kris membuka mata dan mendapati mahkluk itu tergeletak lemas, dan melirik Yeoja kecil dihadapannya.

"Dongra?" panggil Kris, lalu Dongra berbalik menatap mereka.

"Kris oppa, Lari. Jangan naik keatas Dorm, bilang pada semuanya kalian berkumpul di Dorm lantai dasar!" kata Dongra sambil memegang sebuah Sekop dan berlari lagi kearah Mahkluk yang sudah terbaring lemas dan menusuknya dengan sekop yang dibawanya. Kris hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapannya.

Namun saat Dongra berdiri dengan maksud menatap mereka berdua dengan cepat menendang Chiropteran itu menendang Dongra sampai terpental hingga menabrak kedua namja china itu.

"ARKH!" jerit Tao saat merasakan tubuhnya ditimpa seseorang.

"Oppa! Eonnie! Lari! kata Dongra sambil lalu menarik dua namja china itu, namun mereka terjegat oleh chiropteran itu. Dengan segera Dongra berdiri dihadapan Kris dan Tao. Dongra mengeluarkan sesuatu di tasnya dan mengarahkannya kepada mahkluk itu, dan alhasil mahkluk itu jatuh terkapar. Kris dan Tao segera berlari menuju lantai bawah, begitu juga Dongra.

"Dongra! Sampai kapan kita seperti ini, ada berapa lagi monter-monster itu disini!" tanya Kris sambil menarik Tao, Dongra yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya melirik Kris dan menatapnya serius.

"Kita harus memusnahkan semua Chiropteran itu, dengan cara menghabiskan membakar dorm ini, kalian mengerti?" tanya Dongra serius.

"Apa kau gila! Ini dorm EXO K, tak mungkin kita membakarnya!" kata Kris lalu segera mereka memasuki lift.

Sementara itu.

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun berjalan kearah Suho yang dari tadi berdiri dekat pintu keluar Dorm dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Ada apa? Dimana yang lainnya, panggil mereka dan suruh berkumpul disini"

"Ani, mahkluk aneh itu banyak sekali disini, hampir melebihi jumlah member EXO" kata Sehun sambil terduduk dilantai.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dan dimana Baekkie?! Kenapa keadaan menjadi begini?!" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap HunHan dan Suho. Saat Chanyeol berbalik, ia melihat sesuatu berdiri diantara Sehun dan Luhan, sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan.

"SEHUN! LUHAN HYUNG" Panggil Chanyeol yang hendak memberi tahu mereka akan keberadaan mahkluk itu.

DUAKKK

Chanyeol membuka matanya mendapati Jinhae yang sedang mendorong dan memukul mahkluk itu dengan Electrick Bass yang ada ditanganya.

"Ah! Jinhae!" teriak Chanyeol. "BASS-KU!" Teriak Chanyeol makin frustasi, namun Jinhae tak menghiraukannya. Jinhae mendorong Mahkluk itu hingga jatuh terseret dan tepukul tembok Dorm, lalu Jinhae berlari kearah mereka.

"BAKAR TEMPAT INI!" Teriak Jinhae.

"APA KAU GILA! BAEKKIE SAJA BELUM DITEMUKAN KALIAN INGIN MEMBAKAR TEMPAT INI JUGA?!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi sambil mencengkram baju Jinhae.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Dia berada disana" kata Jinhae sambil menunjuk seseorang berdiri dekat Lift dengan Seseorang pemuda mengenakan jas hitam dan memegang pistol.

"Baekkie?!" panggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekkie, tetapi Jinhae langsung menahan Chanyeol.

"TEMUKAN SEMUA ORANG DISINI DAN KELUARKAN MEREKA DARI SINI! Kita akan membakar tempat ini" kata Jinahe sambil menjatuhkan Bass Chanyeol.

"APA KATAMU?! KAU GILA!" Teriak Suho tak percaya.

Sementara itu...

"SHIT! Kenapa Lift ini macet!" teriak Dongra kesal sambil memukul-mukul pintu lift dengan kasar, yang dari tadi tak berjalan juga tak bisa dibuka. Mereka terkurung didalam Lift yang hampir sampai di lantai dasar.

"Apa? Gege, kenapa kita disini?" tanya Tao sambil berdiri menatap seisi Lift.

"Tao, kita terkurung didalam Lift"

DUAK, BRUAK DUK! DUK!

"SHIT! Chiropteran sialan!" kata Dongra sambil memukul-mukul pintu Lift, Kris melirik Tao yang dari tadi terduduk lemas akibat kekurangan oksigen, dia melirik lift dan kaca diluar lift. Dia berniat akan loncat tetapi itu tempat yang lumayan tinggi.

"Dongra! Ini pasti gila tetapi apakah kau bisa melawan chiropteran itu dalam waktu singkat?" tanya Kris sambil menatap keluar Lift.

"URKH! Dia berusaha masuk! Aku akan tahan mereka!" kata Dongra sambil menyiapkan anak panah yang memang sudah ia bawa kemana-mana, tetap dengan cepat Kris memeluk Tao kemudian menendang kaca dan lompat dari lantai 1 keluar Dorm dan mendarat diatas Sebuah mobil. Dongra yang menyadai hal itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"BAKA!" Teriak Dongra, lalu dia membuka paksa pintu Lift dan mendapati Chiropteran yang akan menyerang Dongra, tetapi dengan cepat Dongra menusuk kedua chiropteran itu dan berlari kearah tangga darurat.

"SHIT! Apa kata David nanti!" gumam Dongra sendiri, lalu saat dia sampai di lantai dasar dorm, dia melihat Chen dan Kai yang terbaring lemas dengan luka yang cukup banyak kemudian Xiumin dan D.O yang tak terluka. Dongra berlari kearah mereka dan terduduk.

"KALIAN SEMUA BERTAHANLAH! Kenapa kalian bisa seperti ini?" Teriak Dongra sambil mendudukkan para member di lantai.

"Chen dan Kai melindungi kami" kata Lay, D.O dan Xiumin, tatapan Dongra melembut.

"Dongra! Dimana yang lain!" tanya Kai sambil mengguncang tubuh Dongra. Dongra menunduk lalu menatap mereka serius.

"Kita harus bakar Dorm ini dan kita harus menuju lantai dasar Dorm, karena lantai atas dan seterusnya sudah dikuasai para Chiropteran!" lalu Dongra membangunkan mereka agar berdiri yang setengahnya pingsan segera menggendong dan menarik mereka dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"Onnie!" panggil Dongra sambil berjalan kearah Jinhae yang dengan mencari sesuatu di dapur.

"Ini!" kata Jinhae sambil melemparkan sesuatu dan Dongra menangkapnya.

"Kau kumpulkan para anggota dan aku akan membakar tempat ini" kata Jinhae sambil membantu Dongra untuk menggendong kelima namja itu. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Semua member sudah berkumpul juga Baekhyun yang sudah di temui keberadaannya. David mengisyaratkan agar Dongra dan Jinhae agar mengumpulkan mereka semua dan kemudian mendekati David.

"David!" lalu Dongra menunduk begitu juga Jinhae.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Kalian tidak berubah" kata David sambil tertawa.

"Semua member sudah berkumpul?" teriak Jinhae, semua member langsung menatap Jinhae takut.

"Semuanya harus keluar dari dorm ini sekarang juga!" teriak Jinhae lalu smeua member mengangguk lalu Suho berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dimana Kris dan Tao!" tanya Suho.

"Mereka loncat dari lantai 1" kata Dongra sambil mencengkram panahnya. "SEMUANYA CEPAT KELUAR!" Teriakan Dongra membuat semua para member tersentak kaget. Semnuanya berjalan kearah pintu keluar, Xiumin membopong Chen, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, Sehun memeluk Luhan sambil berjalan, Kai menggendong D.O walau sebenarnya D.O tak mau karena Kai terluka, Layl dan Suho berlari menuju pintu keluar. Saat mereka sudah diluar dorm, Jinhae, David dan Dongra hendak akan membakar dorm tetapi seekor Chiropteran berlari dan hendak akan menyerang Sehun dan Luhan.

"SHIT!" gumam Dongra sambil berlari kearah seekor chiropteran itu lalu menendang Chiropteran itu hingga terpental jauh.

"Dongra!" panggil David, lalu Dongra berlari kearah mereka, dengan cepat mereka membakar Dorm dan api menjalar dengan cepat hingga atap, karena cuaca hari itu panas dang berangin membantu api membakar dengan cepat. Orang-orang banyak yang melihat terbakarnya dorm EXO dan para EXOtics membatu melihat para member EXO terluka. Semua member hanya membeku melihat dorm mereka terbakar dihadapan mereka. Dan mereka mulai sedikit menjauh karena runtuhan-runtuhan bangunan mulai jatuh. Asap tebal mulai menutupi mereka, Sangwoo , Jeohyun, David, Jinhae dan Dongra menghilang dibalik tebalnya asap.

Lalu dua orang namja berjalan pincang kearah para member EXO yang sedang menyaksikan dorm mereka yang terbakar.

"Jadi benar dibakar" kata seseorang, Suho segera melirik keaeah suara dan mendapati Tao yang sedang mempopong tubuh besar Kris, darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan kakinya terasa sakit sekali untuk berdiri, sedangkan Tao baik-baik saja walau memang keadaannya tak baik. Tao tersenyum getir kepada para hyungdeul nya.

"KRIS! TAO!" Teriak sang Leader langsung memeluk kedua namja china itu, semua member berjalan kearah mereka dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tak lama 25 mobil pemadam kebakaran datang dan segera memadamkan api. Manager mereka baru saja datang dan segera membawa para member ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Para member EXO dan para member SHINee SNSD SUPER JUNIOR TVXQ F(X) berkumpul di gedung SMent dan duduk di lantai sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai kejadian di dorm EXO yang terbilang cukup 'aneh'.

"Huft.. ngomong-ngomong dimana Dongra? Aku mau memberi pelajaran kepada dia, untung saja aku masih selamat" kata Kris sambil tertawa kecil, semua member suju kecuali Tao menatap Kris bingung.

"Benar juga ya Gege" kata Tao sambil memukul bahu Kris pelan.

"Betul, aku dendam sekali sama Jinhae" kata Chanyeol ngomel-ngomel sendiri, lalu Suho menatap semua yang ada di sekitarnya serius.

"Saat asap menghalangi pandangan kita, aku melihat Jinhae dan Dongra memasuki Dorm itu dan mereka tak keluar lagi, sebenarnya mereka menginginkan apa?" kata Suho sambil menatap mereka semua.

"Tapi oppa, Chiropteran itu apa?" tanya Yuri.

"Kami juga tak tahu, tetapi wujudnya menyeramkan" kata Kai sambil menunduk.

"Aku diserang chiropteran dan itu sangat mengerikan, aku tak bisa menggerakkan bahuku" kata sambil menunjukkan bahu-nya, semuanya menatapnya takut.

"Tapi, apakah kalian menemukan kedua anak itu lagi?" tanya Taemin.

"Ya, mereka seperti apa sih? Sepertinya mereka baik" komentar Victoria.

"Bagaimana sifat mereka?" tanya Onew

"OMO...! kalau Dongra imut... tapi juga saat melawan _chiropteran_ itu keren sekali, dan saat dia menatap kami serius, dia menjadi menyeramkan seperti Jinahe" kata Kris dan Tao.

"Memang, Menyeramkan kah Jinhae?" tanya Sooyoung dan Jessica.

"Dia hanya diam dan akan berbicara disaat yang tak tepat, dasar anak menyebalkan" geram Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hei! Semuanya, khususnya member EXO, ada seseorang mencari kalian" kata manager EXO dan seseorang bertubuh kecil keriput mengenakan jas hitam berjalan kearah mereka, yeoja paruh baya itu segera duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Suho lalu duduk dihadapan yeoja paruh baya itu dan para memmber lainnya duduk dilantai.

"Begini, aku mendengar beberapa dari kalian diserang chiropteran dan..." wanita paruh baya itu mengambil sebuah foto "Ini" kata wanita paruh baya itu memberikan foto.

"Jinhae dan Dongra..." kata Suho sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Semua member dari masing-masing boyband dan girl band berjalan kearah Suho dan melihat foto Jinhae juga Dongra. Semuanya hanya diam karena tak mengerti.

"Me-mereka seharusnya sudah tiada... tetapi jika kalian melihat mereka dapatkah kalian mengambil foto wajah mereka?" kata wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam kedua tangan Suho. Suho hanya mengeleng lemas dan ambruk.

"Ah! SUHO-ah/OPPA!" Teriak para yeoja dari girl's generation.

"HYUNG!"

"Angkat Suho hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

"Jinhae! Dongra! Sangwoo dan Jeohyun Ada beberapa _Chiropteran_ datang lagi di gedung SMent dan chiropteran itu sudah menjamur disana" kata David sambil berjalan kearah mereka. Mereka sedang duduk di atap gedung perusahaan SMent, menatap suasana malam di Seoul sangat indah dan hembusan angin yang dingin serasa menusuk tulang mereka.

"Mereka sudah tahu kita ya?" tanya Sangwoo sambil berjalan kearah Jinhae.

"Aku tak peduli, tetapi Tugas kita masih banyak"

"Nani? Apakah kita bertemu mereka lagi"

.

.

.

END

**A/N: Maaf ya, sepertinya ini FF COMPLETE pertama author walau nanti ada sequelnya xD... kalau banyak TYPOS maaf yaa.. tapi kalau ada yang masih ingin tau kelanjutannya ada sequelnya kok! judulnya 'SMent in Trouble' :D semua couple Yuri dan Yaoi official ada loh :D tapi sepertinya beberapa chapter, Review or back? Thankyou for reading chigu! :D**

Sekilas ff SMent in trouble ;

Suho yang sedang berkencan dengan Lay sempat kaget saat melihat siapa yang sedang duduk berdua sambil meminum juice di Lotteria.

"Hai Ketemu lagi deh" sahut Sangwoo dan Dongra sambil melambaikan tangan pada Suho dan Lay yang menatap mereka takut.

Chanyeol yang sedang berlatih Dance diruang Dance gedung SM kaget saat melihat seorang yeoja yang ia kenal berdiri dihadapannya lalu pergi. Para member TVXQ dan SHINee terkaget melihat yeoja misterius itu.

"JINHAE! JANGAN KABUR KAU!" Teriak Chanyeol, Yunho dan Jaejoong segera mengikuti arah Chanyeol pergi. Para member yang lain kaget mendengar nama itu.

"Kalian jangan bermesraan terus dong!" protes Heechul pada HunHan namun ia menatap seseorang yang sendari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Siapa itu?" gumamnya sendiri.

"Victoria kau melihat Luna-ku?" tanya Amber, tiba-tiba seekor Chiropteran muncul dihadapannya.

"Namamu siapa memang? Dan Noona?" tanya Sungmin pada seorang namja manis dan Noonanya.

"Dia Rim rim dan saya Quetta"

"Awas Boo! Junsu!" teriak Yunho menghalangi chiropteran yang hendak akan mencakar Jaejoong dan Junsu alhasih cakaran itu mengenai Yunho/

"YUNNIE!" jerit Jaejoong.

"Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau manis sekali Jiejie" kata Xiou lalu mencium tangan Tao, Kris hanya menggeram dan memukul Xiou.

"ITU DONGRA?!" Teriak Kai, Changmin dan Siwon menatap Dongra kaget dan Dongra menatap mereka datar.

"Mau apa?" tanya Dongra dingin.

"DIMANA TAEMIN!" Teriak Minho pada Jeohyun dan David.

"S-Sehunnie, hikss" panggil Luhan diseberang sana.

"HYUNG! Jinhae! Dimana Luhan hyung! Hei! Jawab aku!"

"Kalian memilih mati atau mendengarkan peintahku!" kata Jinhae dengan kesal Heechul dan Key hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
